


The Beauty of Forgotten Love

by ElfrootWarrior



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Rape, Pining, Sort Of Fluff, mentions of intended child abuse, no beta we die like androids, seems unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfrootWarrior/pseuds/ElfrootWarrior
Summary: Simon saw Markus long before either of them deviated.He thought that Markus would never notice him. Who would look at a simple PL600 after all?





	The Beauty of Forgotten Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Droem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Droem/gifts).



> I am not entirely sure why I have written this, aside from the fact that I adore Simon. I also don't know yet whether I like it or not..
> 
> This work consists of little bits and pieces. 
> 
> The lines quoted at the start are from the song "Forgotten Love" by Aurora. (Please feel free to play this in the background while reading this).
> 
> \----  
> (trigger) WARNINGS:  
> There are mentions of rape and intended child abuse; it's not graphically depicted but if you do not wish to read it, then don't.

The Beauty of Forgotten Love

 

_“If I am left with a rose in my hand, let it die_

_It’s the beauty in forgotten love._

_And I don’t care if you don’t understand why I cry_

_It’s the beauty in forgotten love.”_

 

Simon thought back on how it all began. It was sometime in September 2035, one of those slightly warmer days before fall makes its definite appearance. He had gone shopping for his family. He had to do some groceries and pick a dress up from the dry cleaner’s. While Simon was walking from one shop to the other, he noticed another android.

The android was carrying art supplies, judging by the boxes the man had in his hands. He was unlike any android Simon had ever seen before. Most models were fairly common, especially Simon’s, but this one seemed to be one of a kind. He looked longer than he had anticipated, until the other had disappeared in the mass of shoppers.

Simon’s LED blinked yellow for a few moments, as he did not understand why he had done that. He quickly moved on, so he could finish shopping as efficiently as possible.

Once he got home, he unpacked everything and put it in the right spot. Then he started cooking for the family, which consisted of a mother with two children and a boyfriend who stayed more at their place than at his own. The woman, Susan, was kind-hearted if not rather naïve. Her two children, a daughter (Rose) and a son (Jay), had been the lights in Simon’s life… little Rose had even given the PL600 his name. She was very energetic, while her brother was more of an introvert.

Susan’s boyfriend, David, was a whole other story. Simon tried not to dwell on the thought of the likelihood that the man was going to stay the night.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Simon kept seeing the unique android more often when he was out shopping – he was still not sure why he sometimes looked instead of going on with his business. The other was pushing a man in a wheelchair at times, and Simon assumed the old man was his owner. It was odd to Simon, as PL600s and AP700s were the most common household androids.

One time Simon was shoved to the floor by a human… he couldn’t quite recall why, but he assumed it had been one of those anti-android people. His groceries had scattered, and he hurried to pick them up. Simon unexpectedly received help. Someone handed him a fallen box of cereal, and Simon looked up to say ‘thank you’ as was programmed, when he saw it was the unusual android.

He gaped for a moment before taking the box, mumbling “thanks” softer than intended. The other had green eyes like leaves in spring.

Why was Simon even thinking like that?

He shook his head slightly as he kept gathering his things, the android still helping him. How come? Other androids passed them by and they didn’t bother; helping humans was part of their programming, not fellow androids.

Simon could feel his thirium regulator pumping harder, his cheeks turning a faint hue of blue. He caught himself gazing one more time at those spring green eyes, after they were done. The rare one gave him a faint smile before they parted ways.

*-*-*-*-*-*

The encounter stayed on Simon’s mind, he couldn’t forget about such a kindness. It may have seemed small to humans, barely relevant, but to Simon it meant the world. It was the only time Simon had actually felt that he mattered.

Simon cared a great deal about Rose and Jay, but more often than not he wondered if he was of any importance to them. He was one face of many alike, and all he did was take care of them like ordered to.

The thought of those green eyes and soft smile helped Simon through tough times… especially when David was there.

David had stared often at Simon the first few times he stayed over; Simon had noticed it (he had to watch every person in the house to make sure he could attend to their needs), but he had paid it no mind. Maybe the man had not been that used to having an android permanently around.

It did not take long for David to start visiting Simon during the night, while everyone was fast asleep. The man ordered Simon to keep quiet, and he did, while the human thrust in him, panting and groaning slightly. His LED had blinked yellow the entire time. Once the man had gone to bed again, Simon would clean himself and go back into standby mode until it was time to prepare breakfast.

Each time it became harder to ignore, harder to supress the feelings of disgust and worthlessness. Simon would try to keep his mind occupied with the kindness that had been shown to him, just so he could forget what was happening to his body.

And yet Simon didn’t deviate.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Months passed in a similar fashion; Simon looking out for a particular face in the mass during the times he was out, trying to endure the night, mind stuck elsewhere.

Little did Simon know that he was getting to the point where all the moments and _emotions_ were threatening to boil over. When February of the year 2036 came along, things took a turn for the worse.

During one of those nights, David talked to him while being _busy_. How Simon was a slut, a piece of plastic meant to be used… when the man was finished, he stayed for a bit longer, giving Simon an eerie grin. David spoke of how Jay was turning out to be such a pretty boy, with his large doe eyes and soft brown hair… how he should either start visiting Jay or ‘invite’ the boy over for David and Simon’s nightly activities.

Simon was horrified. It didn’t matter when it had been just Simon himself, but he couldn’t stomach the thought of someone hurting one of the children. The following few days, Simon kept watching David like a hawk. It was driving him crazy. For one reason or the other – Simon really couldn’t remember – David had gone home one day. Simon followed him.

The man had laughed when he found Simon standing in front of his door, probably thinking that the android had come to look after his ‘needs’.

Simon broke David’s neck once he had gone inside.

It had been surprisingly easy. One snap, and David was gone.

Simon knew that he couldn’t return home after this event, and he ran away.

Deviating had been difficult. A part of him felt guilty, more for the concept of taking a life rather than that life having been David, another part of him inevitably was slowly being able to categorise how he felt about that android. He believed humans called it a ‘crush’.

He also knew that he’d never see the green eyed android ever again.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Once Simon had found Jericho, he felt like he finally belonged somewhere… that he could make a difference somehow, other than the household chores he normally had to do. Little by little, he forgot those eyes the colour of leaves in spring as two years passed by.

He helped Lucy looking after the new androids, and he did some supply-runs along with North and Josh as well. It made him feel _alive_.

Freddie, one of the WR600 models, came running in one day, saying that soon they were to expect a new android coming in. And sure enough, one came crashing down.

Simon froze when he saw the android’s face… it was _him_ , but damaged, and one of his eyes the colour of rain now. He clenched his fists and he welcomed the other to Jericho. The android introduced himself as Markus.

Markus… it suited him.

Simon was surprised when Markus talked to him a little before laying out his plan to get more supplies. It was dangerous, but Simon felt like he should do something in return for that little kindness even though a few years had elapsed. Not that he’d ever tell Markus that he had ‘known’ him before… and Simon was not recognised of course. Whereas Markus had been a prototype, Simon was just a PL600.

He had been surprised though when Markus followed him to the CyberLife warehouse, yet he felt a little giddy. Even though it was insignificant, Markus had not listened to North’s demand to follow her and had chosen to go with Simon.

When Markus had gotten rid of the drone, Simon nearly ran to him to make sure he was alright. The RK200 grinned at him confidently.

*-*-*-*-*-*

There had been a sweetness in meeting Markus again. No matter that he had been absent from Simon’s mind for a while – but perhaps ‘absent’ was too large a word… the memories of Markus were still there but locked away deep inside. It made Simon happy to see that Markus was such a thoughtful person even now, looking after Jericho.

Markus soon became one of his closest friends. He remembered when the other android asked him about his past, but Simon refused to answer, always hedging around it. Simon felt too uncomfortable with the subject, too ashamed, and vulnerable in a way he detested. He did listen to Markus’ story, offering support when necessary.

Simon felt certain that he’d never tell Markus about David. Sometimes he thought that he didn’t deserve Markus’ attention. It wouldn’t surprise him if the other would grow tired of him at some point, and it made him nervous.

That’s how it felt when he was abandoned on the rooftop. He knew he was too badly wounded to be able to move and run away with Markus, North and Josh. But he didn’t want to be left alone. If possible, he’d have cried out to Markus to not leave him behind.

Markus apologised – was that sorrow in his eyes? – as he pressed a gun into Simon’s hands. Simon just looked at Markus, not trusting himself to speak. _Please don’t leave me_.

He scrambled away when he saw Markus and the others jump off the roof. He hid in one of the containers, fumbling with the gun. Sometimes he was terribly tempted to just end it, but he so desperately wanted to return _home_. To Jericho. To Markus. Even if Markus was fed up with him… he’d do his best to help and be useful to Jericho’s leader.

Nerves sparked in his body when he heard _people_ on the roof. Each minute that passed made him fear that he was about to be found… found, and then killed.

Why did this gun suddenly feel so heavy in his hands?

*-*-*-*-*-*

It was almost as if someone had decided that Simon had enough bad luck in his life, and decided to grant him some fortune instead. No one located Simon’s hiding spot.

It was tricky to get off the tower; there was no parachute – which would garner too much attention anyway – and Simon waited until night-time before making his way through the tower. Due to the reconnaissance they had done of this place, he knew the layout fairly well, as well as the placement of security cameras. His left leg was so hard to move though.

Simon made a brief stop in one of the restrooms on the way down to dispose of his LED. He trembled ever so slightly before he could bring himself to do it. It was strange; an LED was one of the things that denoted androids as being _different_ , but he had also grown accustomed to it… almost attached even.

When the LED got detached from his forehead, he inspected his face in the mirror. He looked like he could pass for a human. He grunted unconsciously as he looked down at his leg. _Damn it_. Would someone in one of the offices be a smoker and have a lighter? Maybe he could seal the obvious wound a little… He stripped himself of the android-janitor jacket, dumping it in the trash bin.

Simon carefully limped through the building, narrowly avoiding security guards. He found a lighter and tried to use it on his leg. He grimaced at the smell of burnt plastic. If he was lucky, he could find an android who’d help him on his way back to Jericho.

It took a while before he could leave the building through one of the back entrances. The last time Simon felt this relieved was when he _snapped_ David’s neck. He shuffled away in the dead of night, weaving in and out streets.

He almost paid the WR600 who was hanging around a bus stop no mind. Wait… why would an android designated for garden-work wander the streets at this time? He frowned slightly.

“Freddie?”

The android nearly jumped, LED yellow as he looked at Simon. “Simon, is that you?”

Simon nodded. _Thank god it’s just Freddie_. Freddie was, like Simon, one of many of the same face. It made it easier for him to blend in and approach androids in need of refuge.

Freddie started fussing over Simon when he noticed his limp and wounds. He took the PL600 to shelter – a seemingly abandoned building (but occupied by some members of Jericho) – and started to take care of the ex-household android. The WR600 tried to tend to his leg wound, but it couldn’t be properly repaired as there were too few tools to their disposal. Freddie looked if there was more damage to Simon’s body, and in the end gave him some thirium to drink.

Simon sighed contently – one of those human habits he picked up – when he sipped the thirium. Freddie told him it was probably better if he laid low for a few days, because everyone was riled up after their live broadcast. Simon just nodded, glad that he could relax a little after having been in a continuous state of stress ever since he was left on that damned roof.

Freddie went away for a bit, only to return with a clean sweater and jacket for Simon. Simon looked down at the shirt he had worn underneath the janitor uniform, and saw it was partially covered in thirium. _Figures._

“Thanks, Freddie.” Simon said softly. He drank the rest of his thirium and switched clothing.

He was shown a small room he could use to rest in; it was bare save for a chair in the corner. Once Simon was left alone, he felt in his pocket for the gun. Funny… it was lighter than he remembered. He glanced at it before putting it on the windowsill, pleased that he no longer had to carry it around.

Simon slowly sat down, ready to go into standby mode. He could forget about himself, about Jericho, about a _certain_ android, for a few hours. That was enough to put his mind at ease.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Freddie told him it was alright to get a move on five days later. Simon had heard from the androids in the house what Markus had done; freeing androids in shops and on the street. _Of course he did_.

The journey back to Jericho had not gone without a hitch. Simon got attacked at some point by a human who had noticed the blue wound on his leg; the man obviously didn’t like an android roaming around… one without an LED nor uniform at that. Simon managed to evade most of the punches and kicks, although he got hit hard in the face a few times, thirium dripping from his lips.

He could reach out and _snap_ like he had done to David, but… Markus had spared humans, so Simon felt like he should do the same. He grappled the man around the throat and held on until the human gave up, gasping for air. The attacker sat gasping on the ground, rubbing his neck and giving Simon fearful glances. Simon glared in return and quickly left.

Reassurance flooded his system the moment he set foot in Jericho. He was briefly happy to be back, until he wondered whether Markus would be content as well. Maybe the RK200 had hoped that Simon had died…

Simon slowly navigated the hallways, filled with dread. He stopped when he heard footsteps approaching in the distance. He rounded the corner when the pace sounded so close that it felt as thrumming as the thirium pumped through his body.

Markus…

Simon stared at the one he had admired from afar for so long. He felt his eyes getting watery, and he opened his mouth to say something. Perhaps _I’m sorry for being useless_ or _please let me stay_ … Simon looked down at the floor. Markus swiftly drew nearer and pulled Simon close, hugging him tightly.

_Oh._

He hesitantly wrapped his arms around Markus, his face pressed against the taller android’s shoulder.

“I’m so sorry,” Markus whispered in his ear. “I should have found a way to help you.”

Markus trembled in Simon’s arms. It was barely noticeable. Simon withdrew reluctantly to look at the other, and was surprised to find his face tearstained.

He bit his lower lip. “No. You were right to go.” He had _wanted_ Markus to stay, but he _knew_ it would have been hazardous. And Jericho couldn’t live without Markus; it could without Simon.

He would never have guessed that Markus had felt so guilty. _Why?_ Because they were friends?

Simon got another unexpected hug, unable to wrap his mind around the matter.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Simon was looking at Markus giving a speech to all the newly freed androids. A few weeks had passed since his return to Jericho, and from there everything had led up to a climax; more androids had joined them, the public was feeling sympathetic towards their cause, as well as the (unfortunate) rounding up of androids and putting them in camps.

But now… now it was all over. And they were victorious. Simon beamed at Markus, even though said person couldn’t see him. He was too occupied with his audience and Simon stood somewhere behind him.

It briefly reminded him of when he was still a household android, just seeing this beautiful individual amidst a sea of people. Such a long time ago. How things have changed.

When Markus was done talking about a new world – a new age – for androids, he took his little group with him. Their small company had a new member: Connor. Simon kind of liked the detective. North still seemed to distrust him. Josh seemed neutral towards the RK800.

They stood on the precipice of something great, but it was going to require a lot of work. Markus would have to go into discussions with humans about their rights. This, however, was a matter for the future. Now was a time for celebration.

They were temporarily staying at a hotel, courtesy of the government, as Jericho had been ruined. They were supposed to sit together in one of the rooms, just unwind and talk a bit perhaps. Markus seemed to have other plans as he dragged Simon away, saying how they had something important to discuss. Josh just smiled at them, like the cat that ate the canary, and North flashed him a knowing look. Simon frowned, not quite understanding what was happening.

Markus let his hand go when they were in the former’s room.

“Is something wrong?” Simon cocked his head, inwardly panicking a little. Maybe he was obsolete now… “Markus?” His anxiety becoming evident in the tone of his voice.

Markus smiled kindly. “No,” he hesitated, “I just…” He bit his lower lip, as if he were trying to make up his mind. He slowly approached Simon, cupping the smaller android’s face softly.

“I just don’t want to lose you again.”

_Oh…_

“You wo-…” Before Simon could finish his phrase, soft lips pressed against his own.

 _Oh_.


End file.
